The Here and Now
by XxHeavenBreaksMeDownxX
Summary: Piccolo is utterly heart broken when Gohan gets together with Videl. His heart is in a million pieces and he needs some help. Can Nail patch up the holes caused by loosing Gohan? Can Piccolo put the saiyan boy in his past?


The Here And Now

Piccolo sighed softly as the chill of the night time air seeped under his white cape. A frown creased his face, the frown seemed to always appear on his face, no matter what. The only thing that could ever make Piccolo was gone. Gohan was gone. Taken right out from under him. And Gohan didn't seem to protest it. Piccolo cursed and thought about the boy now, bitterly. The boy was the only person in the world who cared about him. The only person who didn't treat him like a monster. The boy did his best but ultimately he made the choice that Piccolo pushed him too. In truth Piccolo would hope and pray that the boy wouldn't take him seriously but now though it was too late. Gohan was off, happy with that Videl girl.

He wanted to kill that girl. Make her disappear off the face of the Earth so he could have Gohan all to himself. He would ran away with Gohan and never look back. He frowned again, his meditation was broken by something. Someone was there..but who. No one bothered to visit Piccolo, he had left the Lookout almost an hour ago. He told Dende he'd be back the next day, sometime in the late afternoon, Dende nodded and wished him well before the young guardian retired for the night. Now though Piccolo had to wonder. Who was this strange person?

His eyes slowly opened. He noticed that the person was a male. Gohan? No, Gohan hated him.

"Piccolo-san?" the voice questioned.

"...Gohan..." the Namek mumbled, not truly believing the words that came out of mouth. He lost Gohan. Gohan was gone, never to be his again.

"Yes its me, Piccolo-san" the voice said, stepping out into the soft glow of the moonlight. It was him. Gohan Son in the flesh.

"Why are you here? Your with that girl now." Piccolo said in a low voice, trying to hide the shaking in his voice.

"Yes its me. I don't love her Piccolo-san, I love you" Gohan said stepping forward wrapping his muscular arms around Piccolo's neck.

Piccolo immediately tensed up, his body going rigid at the young boy's touch. Piccolo's heart went cold, he melted just as he did every time Gohan touched him.

_'No'_ the thought, this isn't right, _'Its not right...it can't be' _

"I feel so stupid for leaving. I could never love anyone but you" the young, black haired saiyan said, brushing his lips against Piccolo's, "I need you"

Piccolo closed his eyes and slowly let the euphoria of the kiss take over. Something in his mind, again registered this wasn't right. He was dead, gone. Gohan mourned loosing his lover and he went with that girl. That bitch...

"Noooo!" he screamed, "Nooo! You aren't Gohan! He watched me die! I watched him die!" Piccolo sat up screaming.

He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him, "Shhh calm down you're fine. It was nothing but a dream" the voice soothed.

Piccolo was panting, his usually jade green skin now a pale green of his former self.

"These dreams you have, they will pass. I promise" the voice said, "I'll love you until they go away and I'll love you past then" the voice assured him.

Piccolo sighed and allowed the owner of the voice to scoop him up as if he was a small child. The owner of the voice soothed him, gently running their fingers up and down his body, calming his shaking. The shaking had died down even though they were still there.

"Are you alright?" the voice asked him. Piccolo gave no verbal response. He couldn't, his heart broke and he knew his words would betray his hurt, "You know its okay to hurt right? And crying, its not a weakness. Its actually a sign of true strength. Crying its a release, if you keep it bottled up inside it will turn into rage or you'll sink even worse into depression"

Piccolo said nothing, his body starting shaking as tears leaked out of his onyx, black eyes, "That's right, cry its alright. I'm right beside you. I love you."

Never before had words been so comforting. Maybe he was right. Maybe this is what he needed to move on. Piccolo couldn't deny the love he had for this man, he just couldn't deny it. It never worked, because he had tried. When Gohan first got with that girl, he had been there. Gohan wasn't there. He was. Nail was there. He always had been.

Piccolo always hated weakness but maybe this is what he needed. Nail said that the dreams would go away, and Nail promised that he'd love Piccolo until they did and even after they stopped. He realized this was what he needed and wanted. He got everything he had with Gohan with Nail. No he shouldn't compare him because who was he with now. Who had stayed? Who had loved him even though there was the chance that he wouldn't love him back? Nail was there. Not Gohan. Piccolo finally decided that it was time to leave Gohan in the past. He needed to focus on the here and now. Because tomorrow could be much to late.

He looked up, into the almost angelic face of Nail. Nail smiled softly as he moved his hand to gently wipe Piccolo's tears away.

"I love you" Piccolo murmured as he pressed his lips against Nail. Nail felt his heart skip a beat. Never before had Piccolo kissed him. He was always the one to kiss and hug and hold Piccolo, sometimes on very rare days would Piccolo smile or slightly return the gesture but never like this before. Nail smiled, he did it. He had helped Piccolo heal, Nail could already tell. Piccolo had put the saiyan boy in his past.

The here and now is what mattered. The kiss was ended by the need for oxygen. Nail took in a lungful of air as he met Piccolo's eyes. His eyes no longer held tears. They held love. Love for him, not Gohan. Piccolo's eyes held love for Nail.

Piccolo's eyes were beautiful, "I love you" Nail whispered as he went in for another kiss. Piccolo's lips eagerly awaited Nail's.

Finally it seemed. The pieces fell in place. Nail was his. He was Nail's

Now and Forever.

The here and now.

* * *

A/N: Well that popped out no where. But as Kitty did I fell in love. I love Nail x Piccolo, they are all I can think about. I was actually thinking about Gohan x Piccolo when I wrote this but moved of Piccohan. I love Nail x Piccolo. Its a commitment. ;)


End file.
